masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:58.165.109.234
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Omega 4 Relay page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SpartHawg948 (Talk) 10:00, January 22, 2010 omega 4 relayReason? And it better be good... Is there a reason you deleted two large sections of my user page? This is of course vandalism, which currently carries a penalty of a one-year ban. I don't take kindly to vandalism of user pages. I'm not sure why I haven't banned you already, but since I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt, if a good reason for vandalizing my user page isn't given quick, fast, and in a hurry, you'll be blocked. SpartHawg948 10:12, January 22, 2010 (UTC) and if i dont have a good reason :Well, I blocked you half an hour ago. So I guess that's your answer. SpartHawg948 10:53, January 22, 20 oh no what shall i do with my life now that i cant make tiny unregisterd edits on the mass effect wiki that will just be deleted by some over zelous administrator :What you do with your life is your business, pal. Might I suggest some education though? Your spelling and grammar seem a bit lacking. As for being overzealous, I stated my reasons for removing your edits, and afforded you every opportunity to do things the right way. Instead, you decided to respond with childish acts of vandalism, which ran counter to our recently instituted zero-tolerance policy for vandals. So again, do with your life what you will. It's none of my business, although again, some education might serve you well. You know what they say, 'A mind is a terrible thing to waste'. SpartHawg948 11:08, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ok ive tried to see from your point view bu i cant get my head up my ass any further oooooooooooooooooooooh thane thalks about the omega 4 relay in the launch trailer while it shows a red mass relay thers no way that we can tell for sure that thats the omega 4 relay :You are absolutely correct! Going off of that video, there is no way we can tell for sure that the relay shown in the video while Thane is talking is the Omega 4 Relay. That is why both times I undid your edit I entered "see talk page" in the summary, as the talk page makes this clear. And that is why I undid your edits twice. SpartHawg948 11:47, January 22, 2010 (UTC) how in crikey fuck can you not see whats directly infront of your god dam eyes :Beg pardon? Was that last sentence referring to you, or to me? SpartHawg948 11:55, January 22, 2010 (UTC) all right ive had enough of this you have your head up your ass so far theres no point trying to argue with you good luck with your by the book over zelous editing ::Too bad. Just when I thought you were starting to see reason. Oh well, just no reasoning with some people. It's too bad. I really like Australia, but if this is the caliber of people they produce, well, there's just no hope. By the way, rude, obscene, or insulting language towards other users is also a block-able offense. As such, you no longer have the ability to edit your talk page, as your boorish behavior showed even this privilege was too much for you. ::And this, kids, is why they say to stay off drugs! Don't want to end up like this guy who, his comments notwithstanding, seems to have his head pretty far up his ass. At least he was nice enough to say I do things by the books, though. I can think of no better compliment for a Non-commissioned officer in the United States Air Force! SpartHawg948 12:13, January 22, 2010 (UTC) : So you can link two implied simultaneous occurences: Thane talking about Omega, and the Normandy 2 jumping through a 'unique' looking relay. First off, the implication can be as obvious as it wants, it's still unconfirmed. Secondly, this is just as likely a red herring as a proper bona fide confirmation. Thirdly, there could be some other reason why this relay is red, as per the talk page. Fourthly, just because the two happen at the same time in a video promoting the game, and not the game itself, doesn't mean it's confirmed. If you notice, all 4 of these points hinges on one thing have one keyword linked to them (I'd assume you can spot them, given how you've already done so with the clip), there is no confirmation. The wiki guidelines is about 'accurate', confirmed, fully-sourced information. If it isn't made plain obvious and certain (an unmarked relay and a guy talking over an edited piece of video footage doesn't really cut it) then it isn't accurate. Simple as that. Just because it fits that the red relay is the Omega one because it has a unique colour (which can be manipulated by all kinds of factors) and because Thane was talking about it at the time, it's still not a solid conclusion just because it satisfies all the conditions. If that doesn't work for you, best take those abilities of putting one-and-two together somewhere else. Phylarion 12:09, January 22, 2010 (UTC)